


Make It Feel Good

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, College, Fluff, Genderfluid Kenny McCormick, I love them so much, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Soft gays on a beach, Stan is Emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Kenny pulls back just enough to whisper, “Dude, this is turning me on so much right now.”“Oh my god,” Stan snorts, causing a cackle to escape Kenny’s lips. “Can’t you ever just let a moment be sweet and innocent?”“Oh, c’mon baby, I know you miss this di—love.”Or, Kenny and Stan dance to emo music on the beach during their brief reunion over Stan's college winter break.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Make It Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> so this is yet another fic inspired by an amazing childish gambino song, "Pop Thieves (Make it Feel Good)" because i am obsessed (-:  
> this is a gift for my sweet friend thelotusflower, bc she said to me today "Why is childish gambino sooooo stenny" and i could not agree more  
> and for my sweet lovely 72katie bc it is sent in Cali AND she introduced me to fluffy beach stenny <3  
> love u both and thank you so much for reading yall!!! (:

“It’s been a while since I walked on the beach at night.” Stan states, watching sand fly to either side of them and his partner as they take strides in rhythm with the rolling waves. “I forgot how calm it makes me feel.”

Stan watches Kenny tilt their head up and breathe in the salty air. There is a warm breeze grazing the exposed skin on their shoulders and skin that their loose, muscle tank-top leaves vulnerable. The wind whips their golden curls away from their soft, honey eyes. “I know. I feel like I’m in a song right now.”

The taller man chuckles at the comment, feeling as if he knows exactly what they mean. It is the last day of Kenny’s annual Christmas Break visit to Stan’s apartment in California. They brought down a couple mutual friends with them, who are also out of their respective schools before the start of the spring semester. Being the starting quarterback for the University of California, Stan is always the host, as the others are perpetually stuck in the cold, snowy Colorado and take full advantage of the sunny beaches that his school resides nearby.

Kenny and Stan have been doing much better as a long-distance couple than anyone had predicted. Stan is a person strongly ruled by his emotions, and while there are plenty of days and nights that his heart aches from the missing, loving presence of his significant other, he has maintained a composure that impresses his close friends and family. Kenny takes it in kind, a strong support system for their boyfriend, coming to visit any chance they get, or clearing their schedule as much as possible when Stan comes home. It is Stan’s junior year now, so they have developed a stable routine that keeps them connected while still catering to their busy individual schedules.

Stan smiles at the feeling of Kenny’s hand slipping into his. He laces their fingers together and gazes at them, heart full of passion for the person he would soon miss dearly for a few months. The last nights are always the hardest.

“Your eyes are the same color as the ocean right now.” Kenny tells him as their own scan his face. Their voice is a sultry whisper. Stan runs his thumb across their knuckles as they continue, “Deep, dark, shiny blue.”

“My eyes are shiny?” Stan asks, accepting Kenny’s laugh as confirmation. “Nice, I never noticed.”

“That’s because you’re not looking at yourself the way I do. I’m kinda gay for you.” Kenny shrugs.

“Well, the way you’re talking about my eye color and holding my hand, that definitely comes across.” Stan jests.

Kenny pouts a lip, “What, my eyes _aren’t_ shiny?”

“Your eyes are like two crystal clear pools of blue.” Stan puts on a voice, quoting one of their favorite _Nickelodeon_ shows.

Kenny heightens the pitch of their voice, “My eyes are _brown_.”

They giggle stupidly together and begin stepping away from the water as the waves pulse out more intensely and threaten to soak their shoes.

“We shoulda taken our shoes off,” Kenny states, scrutinizing their feet.

Stan shakes his head, “Hell no. Sand never leaves in between your toes when invited.”

“That’s the same lame excuse you used about your ass crack when you refused to have beach sex with me.” Kenny retorts.

The darkhaired man snorts. “I believe my main opposition was that we would both be registered as sex offenders if we got caught.”

“What’s life without the risk of getting registered as a sex offender?”

Stan laughs harder, “Famous last words?”

“Sure.” Kenny giggles, whipping Stan’s arm around their shoulders, keeping their hands entwined. They let their curly head fall into the crook of Stan’s armpit smiling at a lingering kiss pressed atop their head.

The couple make the mutual, wordless decision to turn around and backtrack toward Stan’s car after an hour of strolling, excited for the subsequent hour-long journey back. After a bout of comfortable silence, Kenny asks, “Wanna listen to some music?”

“Yeah. What’re you thinking?” Stan wonders back, plunging a hand into the deep pocket of his athletic shorts for his iPhone.

The blond hums, twisting back their body back and forth, ready to dance. “Just play your playlist.”

“My actual playlist or the playlist I use so that my teammates don’t think I’m insane?”

Kenny laughs in reference to Stan’s death core, hard rock genre preference. They nod, “The one that makes _me_ think that you’re insane.”

Stan snickers, “That’s encouraging, babe, thanks.”

With that, Stan puts on his playlist anyway, and a surprisingly mellow guitar riff emits from the speakers, but by the first line, “ _If this tour doesn’t kill you, then I will_ ”, allows Kenny to recognize the tune, and recall that the song will soon intensify. They let out a long, relaxed exhale, half-mocking, “Such a peaceful ditty to go along with these soothing beach vibes.”

“I _asked_ you if you wanted the non-emo shit.”

Kenny sniggers, lifting Stan’s hand to their lips for a light kiss, “Honestly, I missed the emo shit. It’s more authentically Stan. Plus, Karen’s going through a show tunes phase right now and it kinda makes me wanna blow my brains out.”

“I don’t wanna hear shit. I had to listen to Brittney Spears on full blast for five years straight from Shelley.”

Kenny perks their head to him, “That’s not true. She had a pretty intense lady-crush on Lorde.”

“Oh, god.” Stan grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

With a humored smile, Kenny steps in front of their boyfriend and gingerly grasps the wrist of Stan’s arm that was not already captured in their embrace. They pull it away from Stan’s face and slip those fingers together to match, bringing a smirk to Stan’s pretty, pink lips. “We’re gonna slow dance on the beach to my screamo-punk playlist?”

“Absolutely,” Kenny says with confidence, even when the heavy metal guitar of a Rage Against the Machine song blasts loudly, cutting through the serene roll of the waves. The blond shuts their eyes and coaxes Stan’s body closer until their chests are flush together. “This is the most beautiful noise I’ve ever heard.”

Stan lets his forehead fall forward against their’s, the happiest smile he has worn since he saw Kenny sprinting up to him at the airport the week earlier beaming across his handsome face. As they move to out of time with the fast-paced music, Stan bumps their noses together repeatedly until Kenny takes the hint and kisses him softly.

Passion grows like a fever inside their chests as their lips glide along one another’s. Stan continues rubbing shapes against the back of their hand and keeping them close, wishing they could exist in this moment forever.

Kenny pulls back just enough to whisper, “Dude, this is turning me on so much right now.”

“Oh my god,” Stan snorts, causing a cackle to escape Kenny’s lips. “Can’t you ever just let a moment be sweet and innocent?”

“Oh, c’mon baby, I know you miss this di—love.”

Stan rolls his eyes while receiving another peck on the lips. “I can’t pretend I don’t miss both.”

They continue to smooch and sway back and forth to the increasingly unfitting music, both maintaining the sense of serenity even though they know they will soon be apart.


End file.
